


down for you

by greyskieslatenights



Series: noona, you're so pretty [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, biting as a form of affection, csc is a pillow princess fight me!!, idk the idea of fem!cheol just got stuck in my head and ran away from me lol, slight hand/finger kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: Sometimes you just want to bang your girlfriend.(In which Jihoon and Seungcheol get a little frisky).
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: noona, you're so pretty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	down for you

**Author's Note:**

> so this is technically supposed to be part of a larger fic universe that i may or may not ever get around to finishing, but basically all you need to know is it's fem!cheol x jihoon (cheol is his "noona that got away" in middle school). i'm honestly not sure what inspired this initially but once it got in my head it kept bothering me so... you get this, i guess!
> 
> title is from down for you by eric nam

Something about the hour or so just after a good weights session makes Jihoon oddly horny. He doesn’t really know why—there’s probably something scientific about it, increased testosterone and endorphins or whatever—but what he does know for sure is he’s spent the past hour watching Seungcheol’s butt out of the corner of his eye while she deadlifted and fighting down a boner (fighting the urge to do something stupid and shameless like jerk it in the locker room shower, because that’s _gross_ and he’s got a good feeling that his patience will reward him), and he’s hoping Seungcheol is on the same wavelength.

Once the door shuts behind them, Jihoon presses a kiss to the corner of Seungcheol’s mouth, nuzzling gently at her neck and holding the small of her waist.

“Noona,” he murmurs, moving one hand down her back to rest just above the swell of her ass.

“You want something, Jihoonie?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, toeing off her sneakers. She likes playing coy, but Jihoon sees the corners of her lips curl up in a poorly-suppressed giggle.

Jihoon kicks off his own sandals, squeezing her butt as a response. She rolls her eyes, but reaches back to remove Jihoon’s hand, keeping hold of his wrist as she leads them to their bedroom.

Seungcheol drops her hold so she can situate herself in the middle of the bed; Jihoon ducks into the bathroom to grab one of their towels, tossing it to Seungcheol to lay it down underneath herself—after one too many laundromat runs because they’d gotten the duvet too wet with sweat and _other bodily fluids_ , they have a tacit agreement to use towels whenever possible.

He climbs over her, pinning her to the bed easily and kissing her deeply before pulling off her t-shirt. She’d gone braless after showering, and Jihoon mouths at the soft skin of her breasts, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth; her breath catches in her throat as her back arches up to meet him.

Jihoon slides a hand down the front of her joggers and presses two fingers against her folds, grinning when he finds that she’s already started leaking through the thin cotton of her panties. She’s always been easily excitable, and he loves her all the more for it.

Seungcheol squirms away from the touch, letting out a tiny squeak as Jihoon floats the tips of his fingers around the area over her clit, a moan escaping through her clenched teeth when he nudges the fabric of her underwear aside and starts touching her in earnest.

“Noona,” he chuckles, “we’ve done this so many times.”

“Yeah, well,” she whines, “I’m sensitive.”

Jihoon knows this very well, and has absolutely zero qualms using said knowledge against Seungcheol, especially when she’s trying to be subtle about the way she’s rocking her hips against his hand. 

He withdraws his hand, wiping his fingers on his shorts before pulling down Seungcheol’s underwear and joggers in one go. She tries closing her thighs together, shy from the sudden exposure, but Jihoon parts them easily, hoisting one of her legs over his shoulder, pressing her hips down into the mattress with his palms and leaning down to lick a stripe up her inner thigh. She shivers, eyes closed, reaching blindly for Jihoon’s head, tangling her fingers in his hair when she finds him.

Jihoon flattens himself to the mattress and runs the tip of his tongue over her labia, smirking against her when she whines, trying to urge him closer. 

“Cheol,” he murmurs, “I’m trying to take my time and enjoy this.”

“Yeah, well, enjoy it a little quicker?” He doesn’t need to look at her face to know she’s pouting indignantly.

 _Always so impatient_. Jihoon chuckles, flicking his tongue over her clit the way he knows makes her thighs squeeze around his head (and makes his dick throb, because Seungcheol’s legs are just one of many things that gets him going).

“You asshole,” Seungcheol grumbles, but there’s no heat to it, her disgruntled tone slipping into a soft moan as he sucks gently over her clit, then dips his tongue into her entrance, the slight tang of her wetness flooding his mouth.

He eats her out slowly, just to bother her—he’s gotten her off in less than five minutes before, when she was pent up and they were pressed for time, but usually he likes to set his own pace, winding her up so she’s tugging at his hair and pleading for more.

“Jihoonie,” she whines as Jihoon takes a pause for air. “Fingers. Please.”

She absolutely refuses to admit it, but Jihoon thinks Seungcheol has a thing for his hands. She’s prone to pouting about how she thinks his hands look so much nicer than hers, long nail beds and slender fingers that are apparently better suited for jewelry and nail polish than her own.

(Jihoon doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with his girlfriend’s hands—thinks they’re cute, like everything else about her—but if it means he gets to hold hers a little bit longer, he’ll put up with almost anything.)

He moves back a bit so he can have more space, propping himself up on his forearms and swirling his index finger through her wetness before inserting it inside her, pumping it slowly before adding a second and returning his mouth to her clit, alternating between gentle suction and flicking with his tongue, curling his fingers inside her to massage at her g-spot.

It doesn’t take long after that. For as much as Seungcheol is loud in many other aspects of sex (and in life), she’s surprisingly quiet when she cums, breath leaving her lips in soft whimpers as her body tenses; Jihoon works her through it, tracing light patterns over her with his tongue.

Once her thighs relax, no longer pinning his shoulders down, he withdraws his touch, sliding his fingers over the mess with faint amusement.

“This is why we always need to put a towel down, noona,” he says, gesturing vaguely in Seungcheol’s direction.

She narrows her eyes at him. “Because you just made me cum, you idiot. It’s supposed to get like that.”

Clearly, she’s already regained her bearings enough to tease him again—while she usually comes to relatively quickly, Jihoon’s noticed that the length of her post-coital haze is directly correlated to the length of their foreplay and intercourse.

(Distantly, Jihoon remembers the time he’d edged her for twenty minutes and she’d nearly cried when she finally came, lost in the glow of her orgasm for almost as long before she’d finally strong-armed Jihoon into taking a nap with her, not that he’d needed convincing. Maybe they should do that again sometime.)

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Seungcheol pouts, sitting up and reaching for the hem of his muscle tee. “It’s weird that I’m the only one naked.”

“You weren’t complaining about what I was wearing when I was eating you out,” he retorts, allowing her to help him pull off his shirt, shivering involuntarily at the cooler air of the room.

He pulls his shorts and boxers off next, cock springing up with a soft _smack_ against his abdomen. Glancing down, he realizes he’s dripping precum, a small smear of it left just above his navel. He hadn’t even realized it had gotten to that point.

Seungcheol’s noticed it too, her thumb swiping over the clear liquid and smearing it across the head.

“And _you’re_ supposed to get all wet when I cum?” she asks, playing absently with his shaft. 

“You’re hot when you do, so.” He shrugs. “It’s biology.” 

Maybe it’s too honest. Maybe it doesn’t make any sense at all. Seungcheol seems to understand it enough, leaning forward to bite him on the shoulder in embarrassed protest before flopping back on the mattress, raising her eyebrows at him pointedly.

(For someone who prefers it when he’s on top, she sure is demanding.)

He rolls his eyes, but can’t help the fond smile that makes its way across his face as he kneels between Seungcheol’s legs and presses a soft kiss to the tip of her nose before kissing her on the lips, revelling in the little giggle and gasp she makes when he swipes his tongue into her mouth. When he breaks away to grab a condom, her lips are swollen red, gaze just a little out of focus.

He makes quick work of it, ripping open the wrapper and throwing it vaguely in the direction of the trash can before sliding the condom on. Seungcheol’s pliant underneath him, spreading her legs readily as he settles between them, rubbing his cock in the slickness that’s collected between her folds.

“Hoonie,” she whines, tilting her hips up in a silent plea for him to fuck her.

He ignores it, instead opting to rub the pad of his thumb in small, deliberate circles on her clit. She ruts up against his hand, making a tiny, insistent noise.

Jihoon glances at her, quirking an amused eyebrow when he finds that she’s clutching a pillow against her mouth to try and muffle the sound—she squeaks again when she notices Jihoon looking at her, ducking her face behind it. He can still see her ears turning red.

It still baffles him how easily Seungcheol seems to get embarrassed by these things, even though they’ve done them countless times by now. But he supposes it’s part of her charm, and he enjoys the way even small things make her blush.

“Babe, stop trying to hide from me, or you won’t get what you want.”

It’s an empty threat—neither of them are into the whole punishment thing—but it’s enough to get Seungcheol to drop the pillow to the side, opting instead to card her fingers through Jihoon’s hair to bring him in for a kiss.

She moans into his mouth as he pushes inside her, shifting her hips and adjusting the angle of her legs to accommodate him. Jihoon closes his eyes as he bottoms out, the tight wetness of her around him a welcome respite after having barely touched his cock.

Gripping her waist with one hand, he rolls his hips against hers, pressing wet kisses along the line of her jaw as he sets a steady, firm rhythm. In a matter of moments, Seungcheol’s breath turns ragged again, blunt nails scraping over Jihoon’s back and strong thighs wrapping around his waist, urging him to go _harder, deeper_ as the slick sound of every thrust spurs them both on.

Neither of them are big talkers during sex (their brief forays into dirty talk just embarrassing them both), but over time, Jihoon’s realized that Seungcheol’s other tells are just as clear as anything she’d ever say. Palm flat on his hip means too deep, fingers entwined with his means slow down and take in the moment, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back and broken moans mean _Lee Jihoon if you don’t keep doing_ that _exactly the same way until I tell you to stop I will castrate you._

Seungcheol’s lashes fan out over her cheeks, flushed red as Jihoon rocks into her. It’s cliched as hell, but she feels _so good_ , the perfect balance of soft skin and firm muscle beneath him and hot and wet around him and he can only hope that things are just as good for her. Eyes closed, he loses himself to the simple desire to fuck, a hand on one of her tits and teeth against her collarbone as Seungcheol’s breath hitches in her throat and one of her hands reaches between them to touch herself. It’s almost too much, in the best possible way.

He can feel something’s changed without even having to look—Seungcheol’s thigh muscles always tighten up just a little more right before she’s about to orgasm, and Jihoon’s learned to time his own, letting go right as he starts to feel her walls clench around his cock erratically, all of his breath leaving his lungs at once and stars spark at the edges of his temples and pleasure hits him like a tidal wave.

Seungcheol looks slightly dazed beneath him, limbs splayed out and eyes half-closed as he thrusts a few more times before pulling out and dropping his body down heavily beside her. The impact seems to bring her back to her senses enough, shuffling to nuzzle her head against his shoulder while trying to contort her body away from the wet spot on the towel. The easy familiarity makes Jihoon feel warm in a way that has nothing to do with physical exertion (but he’ll explain it away as such, because he’s a cold hearted Busan man, alright?)

“Noona, don’t you—”

She shushes him, pressing a finger clumsily against his lips. “Bathroom later. Snuggles now.”

What this really means is _I’m not sure if I can move my legs yet,_ but Seungcheol doesn’t need to know how easily Jihoon sees through that, opting simply to run his fingers through her hair.

He gets a tiny neck bite for his troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> i am awful at writing smut so idk why i keep writing it + i'm out of practice writing het!smut, but hopefully you found this at least somewhat enjoyable to read ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ (and i guess the only way i'll ever get better at it is to actually write it more lol)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/soft_coups)!


End file.
